Breakfast
by TotalSpaz
Summary: Crazy people equals crazy breakfast.


Axel walked down the stairs into the kitchen, where he saw the most beautiful sight to wake up to

Author's Note:_ Oh My God! It's fucking four in the morning! You would think my twisted perverted excuse of a mind would work at I don't know some time the rest of the world is up. No! It has to keep me up till all hours of the morning with ideas that won't let me __**SLEEP!**__ So this is my first fic. Please read and review! I need all the advice I can get._

_Rated for language and implied sex! (WOOT __YAOI!)_

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, But I don't. I'm only borrowing them for naughty purposes (insert maniacal laughter here)_

Axel walked down the stairs into the kitchen, where he saw the most beautiful sight to wake up to.

There in only his boxers and an apron stood Roxas beating a bowl full of eggs. Axel walked up behind the blond and hugged him.

"Breakfast looks delicious. I could just eat it all up." Axel whispered in his ear.

"Axel it's just raw eggs right now." Roxas replied still beating the eggs.

"You know that's not what I mean." Axel said as he began to nibble at Roxas's ear.

This sent shivers down the boy's spine causing him to begin losing his resolve to make breakfast.

"Could you please keep your hands off Roxas long enough for him to make some food? I'm STARVING!"

Demyx says as he took a seat at the large kitchen table.

Axel sighs but still lets go of Roxas and sits next to Demyx at the table, allowing Roxas to continue beating the eggs.

He turns around to face the two at the table. "So what do you two want in your omelet?" Roxas asks.

"Yea omelet I want everything!" Demyx exclaims.

"Hehe I'll have cheese, jalapeños, and peppers all covered in hot sauce." Axel responds well messing up Demyx's hair.

"Good morning Zexion" Roxas says looking over at the stairs as said boy comes down them.

Zexion walks over and sits on Demyx's other side.

"What do you want on your omelet?" Roxas asks Zexion.

"I'll just have cheese and mushrooms." Zexion replies.

Demyx leans over and kisses Zexion on the cheek.

Zexion blushes a shade of red similar to Axel's hair.

The other two boys burst into fits of laughter only to be interrupted by Seifer coming down the stairs saying. "Is it possible for you fags to shut up some of us are trying to sleep!?" Seifer finishes his statement on the bottom step.

"Your one to talk, don't think I didn't hear you and Hayner last night." Axel responds with a smug smile on his face.

Seifer returned the smile and said "The facts that I'm fucking the sexiest man on the planet dose not mean I'm a fag, it means I have common sense."

Roxas noticed Hayner at the top of stairs blushing an even brighter shade of red than Axel's hair. (As impossible as that sounds)

Everyone's gaze followed Roxas's to settle on Hayner.

Seifer smiles and says "See now your noise woke up the sexiest man on earth."

Hayner half smiles and takes a step down the stairs and winces. Seifer's smile became even wider, as he walks up the stairs to passionately kiss Hayner.

He then scooped the smaller boy up bridle style and smiling walked down the stairs to place Hayner gently in the seat across from Zexion, taking the seat across from Demyx for himself.

"Morning Hayner, what do you want in your omelet?" Roxas asks carefully avoiding the fact that Hayner had just been carried down the stairs. He had no intention if having the crap beaten out of him, Axel on the other hand…

"So Hayner, have fun last night?" Axel asks raising an eyebrow. "From the look of things you took it." Axel states with a demonic grin on his face.

Hayner glares at him and he and Seifer say in unison "If you would like to continue being able to fuck Roxas I suggest you keep your mouth shut!"

"I would like what ever meat you can find in the refrigerator" Seifer tells Roxas.

"I'll have the same" Hayner tells him

Axel looked visibly shaken, no doubt in anyone's mind that ether one of them would not hesitate to follow up on that threat.

Roxas quickly placed Axel and Demyx's food in front of them.

Axel began eating to prevent himself from saying something else stupid.

"Oh my god Axel how can you eat that!?" Demyx cries when Axel adds more hot sauce to his omelet.

"Why is it always so loud in the mornings?" Sora asked walking down the stairs followed closely by Riku.

"It's not loud it's just exciting." Demyx replies between bites.

"So what do you two want on your omelets?" Roxas asks as he gives Zexion his omelet.

"I want what ever Demyx is having it looks good" Sora answers Roxas as he sits next to the only seat left unoccupied.

"I'll just have coffee." Riku says sitting between Sora and Seifer.

"Sure thing." Roxas replies getting back to the stove, making Sora's omelet twice as large as everyone else's.

Roxas gives Hayner and Seifer their omelets and Riku his coffee, "So who's going to be here for lunch?" Roxas asked the table of people behind him.

"I wont be here I have classes" Zexion announces.

"I'll be here!" Axel exclaimed.

"Seifer and I are going out." Hayner says.

"Work!" Riku shouts

"Me to!" Sora follows.

"Looks like it's just Demyx, Roxas, and I" Axel states as Roxas gives Sora his omelet.

"Yeah looks that way, what do you people want for lunch?" Roxas asks sitting down with his own omelet.

"Hey that's my omelet, get your own!" Sora yells as Riku begins eating Sora's omelet.

"Oh but yours is so much better" Riku breaths as Sora blushes.

Everyone else at the table gives each other knowing looks. This happens every morning.

"So Zexion, when's your first class today?" Roxas asks between bites of his omelet.

"About an hour, I have chemistry." Zexion mumbles.

"Dose Vexin still hate me?" Axel asks.

"You blew up the man's precious lab! What the hell do you think?" Demyx replies for Zexion.

"I'll take that as a yes." Axel laughs.

"Speaking of classes, don't you have to get to yours?" Roxas asks Zexion.

Zexion just nods. He stands up and places his plate in the sink, and walks out the door, followed closely by Demyx, who left his plate on the table.

"Well places to be things to do" Seifer says taking his own plate to the sink followed by Hayner "See ya Roxas."

"Bye" Roxas replies.

"We should get going to." Riku stands up with his plate and walks to the sink.

"Awww no fair" Sora says grabbing his and Demyx's plate.

"Be good Sora don't get into trouble." Roxas says.

"Well it seams we're all alone" Axel says with a smile. "Shall we continue what I started earlier?" He says well getting up and walking around behind Roxas.

"Axel I have a job interview later and I can't very well walk in limping" Roxas reprimands Axel.

"But I promise to be gentle." Axel counters as he cups Roxas's butt.

"Why do I not believe you?" Roxas asks.

"Come on Roxy Please?" Axel begs Roxas moving in to kiss him.

Roxas sighs and says "Fine but only because I know you won't give up"

Axel gives a wide smile and replies "You know me to well"

They move up stairs in the end Roxas walked into his interview with out limping. He of course got the job which Axel attributes to himself for giving Roxas 'luck'.

A/N: _So that was my first fic hope you liked it. I want to thank my sister for all her help on this (I LOVE YOU)! Comments will be cuddled and flames are for Axel. To tell you the truth I tried to write a lemon, but I kept bleeding all over my keyboard sorry. _


End file.
